


The Mystery Informant

by CaffeinatedCullen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, but it works - Freeform, strange pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedCullen/pseuds/CaffeinatedCullen
Summary: The team slowly notices an unknown woman who seems to be giving Reid tips on some of their hardest cases
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	The Mystery Informant

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I’ve written in probably 10 years. If you see a typo or something let me know, but otherwise please be gentle

The first time it happened no one noticed.

The second time, the whole team was so desperate that they didn’t care where Reid got the help. They were so excited to return the little girl to her parents and stop the unsub from taking another child that they forgot to ask questions afterwards.

The first time anyone really noticed something was happening was when Garcia saw a petite, bushy haired woman drop a folder off on Reid’s desk. She couldn’t find any record of the woman on the building security tapes or the visitor sign in system. The fact that Reid was able to solve a difficult case due to an “anonymous” tip shortly after the mystery woman’s visit was enough to stop Garcia from digging any further. That, and the woman didn’t pop up on any of the facial recognition searches Garcia tried to run.

One by one, the team all noticed that Reid was getting infrequent tips from the mystery woman. It only happened when the team was at a total dead end and there was at least one life at stake.

The BAU team had a bit of an informal betting pool about the identity of Reid’s informant and why Reid never mentioned her. Garcia thought she had to be NSA to be so thoroughly scrubbed off of the internet. JJ thought she must be CIA, which would explain how she came by her information. Morgan was convinced the woman was a member of organized crime and he was honestly beginning to worry about what Reid owed her in exchange for the information she gave him. Rossi and Prentiss were in agreement that she was obviously INTERPOL. 

Officially Hotch was not participating in the pool. He said that it was unprofessional to speculate and bet on the identity of Reid’s source. Privately Hotch felt he had an advantage. He once heard the woman ask someone to “hold the lift” in a sophisticated British accent on her way out of the office. Hotch was therefore convinced Reid’s mystery woman was MI5.

The one thing they all agreed on was that she kept a low profile because no matter the organization she belonged to (CIA, NSA, the Mob, INTERPOL or MI5) she was breaking the rules to give Reid the information that she did. 

Every single member of the BAU was wrong. On all counts.

It came to a head one day after Reid got shot in the field. When the doctors were finished and allowed the team back they heard an unfamiliar voice coming from Reid’s room. “Spencer, I don’t know how much longer I can hide this. The longer I try, the more trouble the two of us will be in when it comes to light.” This was the British voice Hotch heard asking for the lift! On the one hand, Hotch was excited to finally meet this woman. On the other, it sounded like both she and Reid were in serious trouble. As Hotch entered the room he introduced himself “Hello, I am SSA Hotchner. Is there a problem here Agent Reid?” Before Reid could respond the woman answered for him “Oh thank Merlin you’re here Agent Hotchner. Maybe you can talk some sense into Spencer!” As she spoke she threw her hands up in frustration. “That depends,” Hotch replied, “entirely on what the problem is Ms...”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The woman exclaimed “I am Hermione Granger. Spencer and I were just discussing why I won’t be able to cover for him much longer. Diana deserves to know her son has been shot!” For a moment she got nothing but blank stares before JJ quietly asked “You know his mom?” For a moment Hotch would have sworn he saw static electricity coming from her hair when Hermione turned back to address Reid. 

“Spencer, have you not told your team about me? If you hadn’t introduced me to your Mum years ago I might think you were trying to hide me!”

“I’m sorry Ms Granger” Hotch said “but I’m not sure who you are. All I know about you is that you occasionally sneak into FBI headquarters to leave things for Agent Reid.” No one but Reid was expecting her laughter at Hotch’s words.

“I’m sorry, she said “ but if I had been trying to ‘sneak in’ as you say then you never would have known I was there.” 

Once she was totally finished laughing she offered her hand to shake, “Let’s start over. I’m Hermione Granger, Spencer’s fiancé. You are SSA Aaron Hotchner, Spencer’s boss. The rest of you are Spencer’s friends and colleagues. Now that introductions are out of the way, who is going to help me convince Dear Spencer to talk to Diana?”


End file.
